Fly Away
by Lady NiXie
Summary: What if, when Sho was about to tell Kyouko about his feelings, what if Ren never stopped him?
1. Chapter 1: Don't run away

**Author's note: Okay, I was reading 'Skip Beat' and i got depressed about how Sho had like NO frikin' chance to be accepted/loved by Kyouko at this time of the story.  
I do like Ren a lot but I don't like that he ''own'' her. Piss me off. Doesn't leave anything for us to hope or imagine.  
So yeah, What if, when Sho was about to tell Kyouko what he really feels, what if Ren wouldn't have appeared?**

**What if?**

**Bobby**

**I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT OR ANY OF THE CARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE FUTURE CARACTERS THAT WILL BE ADDED IN THE FUTURE CHAPTERS. THANK YOU.**

* * *

**Fly Away: Chapter 1:  
Don't run away**

''For me...'' Sho took a deep breathe. It was now or never. ''For me you are my lover! You are my woman!''

He watched as Kyouko's face frozen. Her eyes were wide open. She was looking at him in the eyes, for him, it felt like she could read his soul. After all, she was the one who knew him better than anyone. The only one.

Silence.

''Kyouko?'' Even after calling her name out she didn't answered. He walked to her and when he was about to touch her should, she spoke.

''Stop'' Her voice was shacking, trembling. Sho didn't know what was the cause of the tone she was using or the pain in her voice.

''K-Kyouko?'' He touched her shoulder and used a hand to move her face so he could see her eyes clearly. She was crying.

''Stop! Why?! WHY?!'' Something in her voice forced Shou to back off. He felt a pain in his chest as tears started to fall from her fragile face. It was happening, again.

He was always the one to make her cry. Always the one to make her suffer. And every time she would cry in front of him, all he could do was to watch, in silence. But, he wanted to do something! Each time she had cried, for any reasons, he wanted to help her! Make her feel better! Anything! He wanted to be the one to be at her side!

All this time, it was that guy. Ren Tsugura.

That guy was there for her when it should have been him. Ren was there when she needed someone to talk to, when he, he wasn't there.

He looked at her crying face. What was he allowed to say now? What was he allowed to do? Was there even something he could actually do?

''Kyouko, I-''

''Shut up.'' Kyouko's voice was cold. She had stopped cry, instead, her face was completely free from any emotions. She looked scary.

'_I did it again'_ He told himself. _'I'm the one and only one that make her turn into...this.'_

He walked to her and grabbed her shoulders.

''Kyouko! Stop it! Go back to your normal self!'' He shook her shoulders, hoping that she would snap back into reality.

But, she kept looking at him whit hateful eyes. Cold and furious eyes.

''Kyouko!'' He called her name out but she didn't reacted.

She looked up at him. ''Let go of me.'' Her eyes were so different from usual. They were full of darkness.

''Wha-'' A hand on his cheek cut him off.

''Don't you dare touch me.'' She said.

He touched his burning cheek and glared at her. What was wrong with her? He hadn't done anything wrong.

''Why are you mad, Kyouko?'' A smile appeared on his face. ''What is making you so mad?''

Kyouko glared at him.

''Could it be that you don't what to hear what I have to say?''

He saw he shiver and open her eyes wide in surprise.

''What? What's the matter?'' He took some step forward put stopped, he was not going to take the risk twice. ''Didn't you always wanted to hear those words? From _me_?''

Her whole body was shaking now. He guessed that it was from anger. What he ignored was that it was from fear.

He saw tears falling from her eyes but wished to ignore it this time. He had to say it! He closed his eyes, erasing the image of her crying from his system and kept talking.

''Kyouko...'' He took a deep breath in. '_C'mon!_' He told himself.

''I...'' He heard her starting to sob but continued. ''I l-''

Kyouko interrupted him. ''Please, don't. Don't say anything anymore.''

Her eyes, filled of tears, were begging him to stop.

''I love you.''

He opened his eyes as he heard a loud sound.

Kyoko was on the floor. Sobbing, crying her heart out. Repeating the same word over and over again. ''Lies, lies, lies, lies.''

''Kyouko? I-It's true. I really do l-''

''Lies!'' He walked to her but she got up and started to run away. He ran to catch her but something stopped him.

His conscience.

'_What the hell am I doing?' _He didn't know himself anymore. He was the great Sho. He could have any woman he wanted. He could have all of them. They were completely crazy about him.

So, why was he running after that woman? That plain, stupid and useless girl.

No, Kyouko had proved him that she wasn't stupid, she was very smart actually. And she wasn't useless at all. All those years, she was the one who took care of him. All and only her. And, god, she was so beautiful. She may look plain at the first sign, but, she was absolutely stunning.

Still, it was Kyouko we were talking about. There was no way he could have a chance with her. She was the last girl with who he would have a relationship with. It was _Kyouko_, damnit!

The only reason why he had supported at first was because of his mother. She had ordered him to be with Kyouko. That he didn't have the right to leave her alone. It was an order, at first. But then, then it turned into something else.

When he asked Kyouko to come with him at Tokyo, even though it was a question and she had a choice, at that precise moment, he didn't want her to say no.

Now, that he was thinking about it, he always thought that Kyouko was his propriety. So, it was more than natural to have her follow him everywhere, right?

Right?

No.

There was something more. There was something in Kyouko. Something he wanted. It was more than the fact that she was ready to do anything and everything for him. Yes, it was something else. He wanted _her_. Not the slave who can't think by herself. Not the perfect woman his mother wanted him to marry. No, he wanted _Kyouko_.

He finally realized it. All this time, when he said that Kyouko was his slave, his maid, his puppet. He meant that she was _everything_ to him.

He stared at the floor. _'I'm so stupid' _He couldn't believe it, he was so pathetic! And he dared to call himself the grand Sho! Ha!

If Sho can't even understand his own self nor have the woman he loved, then he was nothing but a coward.

'_You are such a coward!'_ Her words echoed in his head. He couldn't do anything. It was graved in his soul forever. There was no way he could forget about it.

Right now, at that exact moment, he made a choice. An important decision.

Since she hated him. Since he disgusted her so bad. He had to make thing change.

He had to make her like him. He had to make her _love_ him.

In the empty corridors, at the lowest level of the building, all you could hear, was Kyouko's pressed footsteps. Followed by Sho's.

* * *

**Awwww poor Sho-kun T_T**

**So yeah, that was chap 1  
For more informations like: When will I update and all, go see my profile.**

**Bobby**

**Oh...REVIEW!**


	2. LAST TRY

Hi everyone,

I know, it has been more than a while. To be quite honest, I have given up on Fan Fiction for a long time now. I have stopped writing all these stories to focus on my book and, to be truly honest, I got over the whole Sasuke/Sakura thing.

Yet, I was linked back here by one of my friend and scrolled down my old profile and old stories. And I might come back.

I have been worked quite a lot lately, and my writing greatly improved. So, all of my stories would be deleted and then editing once and all.

Thing is, I doubt that some of you are still following me. And so, if someone of you actually are, I would appreciate a comment.

If you want me to continue this story, please let me know.

I will take my decision next week.

Thank you for your time.

Lady NiXie


End file.
